fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Pookie's Awesome Movie Thing
Pookie's Awesome Movie Thing is a feature film based on the 2001 cartoon, Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing. The film is directed and written by BaconMahBoi. The movie was released on July 10, 2003 in the UK, September 14, 2003 in the US, October 19, 2009 in Canada, December 24, 2004 in Japan, June 15, 2008 in Latin America and November 1, 2008 in Africa. The film made £7 million in the box office, which BaconMahBoi was very happy with, this being his first movie created. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film is rated 64%, and it is rated 6.8 on IMDB. The beginning of the novel has fan reviews, BaconMahBoi favourite being "I hated that part where it ended." PAMT made its network premiere on Nickelodeon UK on July 3, 2004, exactly one year after its cinema release. 173,000 people watched this. Synopsis A failed space test results in an astronaut being trapped in space. Unfortunately, the space company decides to hire Pookie and Bagel to rescue him, which ends in catastrophe. Meanwhile, Chrome buys new rocket boosters, which backfire and send him to space too, so that becomes another part of Pookie and Bagel's space rescue mission too. Production Due to the show's high ratings, BaconStudios began working on a film of the series in early 2003. The first trailer was created in June 2003. All the workers agreed this was a good trailer, and Nickelodeon Movies liked it too. The movie itself was finished in September 2003, much earlier than the crew thought. They decided to wait until July 2004 to release it, to allow more episodes to air. In January 2004, still no one really knew about the film. BaconMahBoi decided to finally reveal it in February that year. He released this message on his blog: "It's the time all Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing fans are going to love! I'm going to be releasing a film about the show THIS JULY. Our pals Pookie, Chrome and Bagel have ordered a portal to a universe of cake, but it sends them and some other citizens to space! Can they find a way back home in time, or will they be stuck in space forever? Coming July 10, look out!" Everyone got very excited for this. The first trailer from June 2002 first aired on Nicktoons on May 20, 2003 at 8:12 AM UTC, and began to air more and more until the big day that the movie was released. Characters *Pookie *Bagel *Chrome *Krazy *Postman *Awesomeville Citizens *Aliens (debut) *Reception Lady (More characters to be added) Cast BaconMahBoi as Pookie, Alien #1 IAmBagel as Bagel, Alien #2, Postman TheChromePerson as Chrome, Alien #3 Kate Maberly as Reception Lady Will Friedle as Krazy Cast members as Awesomeville citizens (More cast to be added) Ratings in Theatres UK: PG for mild violence and mild language US/Latin America: PG Japan: PG-12: Parental guidance requested for under 12s. Canada: PG Africa: PG Ratings on TV UK: PG US: TV-PG Africa: PG Canada: C8 (Japan has no TV rating system) DVD and Blu-Ray release The DVD for the film was released on November 3, 2003 in the UK, January 4, 2004 in the US, February 21, 2010 in Canada, April 13, 2005 in Japan, October 17, 2008 in Latin America and February 27, 2009 in Africa. Basic DVD Features *''Pookie's Awesome Movie Thing'' Bonus features *"Fireland" in 3D - Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing episode *Movie quiz *Maze game *All film trailers DVD Length 81 minutes (Movie only) TBA with features Cover PAMTDVD.png|The front of the box. TBA Category:Movies Category:Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing Category:BaconZone Category:Animated movies Category:Movies based on TV Shows